Floyd Heart-Fire
Floyd Heart-Fire is a Breton who appeared in the House of Troubles RP. A former porter for the Fighters Guild, later events shaped him into a wielder of the Dark Arts and a powerful Thaumaturge that completely reshaped his personality and lifestyle. Early Life Floyd was born in a common family at High Rock along with 6 other siblings and his parents. His life turned upside down when a group of dunmer assailants set fire on his home during a cloudy night when he was only a 5 year old, which killed his father and all 5 of his siblings. During the course of the house fire, he tried to save his mother from underneath a rubble, but to no avail. Instead, his mother gave her son one last request: Find a lover and leave a descendant to ensure the continuation of the Heart-Fire family. Floyd's mother also gave her son her prized family heirloom as a last gift. Desperate to save her, Floyd tried to lift his mother to safety, but was rescued by an town guard before the building could collapse on top of him. Floyd's mother died in the fire as well, which left Floyd mentally scarred for several years. Eventually, the same town guard who saved the young Breton had him placed in a scholarship for the betterment of his education. As a child prodigy in the arts of scholarship, Floyd was known for his exceptional talents as a dwemer scholar and was commended by the province as one of their greatest minds. After his studies, Floyd moved to Cyrodiil in Anvil and went job-hunting in the port town. He applied as an apprentice in the local blacksmith for at least a few years before he decided to quit and look for another job with enough salary that can support his financial needs. Eventually, Floyd was found by Celia, the leader of the Fighters Guild in Chorrol, and had the Breton hired as a porter and dwemer specialist. He was later sent to Skyrim at Fort Snowhawk along with Celia to deal with a Daedric Crisis set up by an unknown third party. Relationships Casseth Morvayn Their relationship started off with a simple friendship. Floyd however, tried to get imtimately close to Casseth, but was rejected countless times. When Elisa, one of Floyd's superiors, heard of the Breton porter's actions, mercilessly gave Floyd a beating to the point that the beating left the porter crippled and half-dead. After Elisa's execution at the hands of 'Celia', he fled with Casseth out of fear that their leader may have turned into a cruel and sadistic woman and tried to flee with the fellow porter back in Anvil. As time passed, their relationship grew as they spended time together. Floyd has saved Casseth numerous times and was willing to help her in any way possible. When Casseth was severly injured by the Thalmor during the Three-Faction War, Floyd gave in to his rage and embraced the concept of the Dark Arts, which allowed him to kill numerous Thalmor even from their own holmeland of Alinor. Eventually, Casseth and her friends managed to persuade Floyd into standing down and abandoning his quest for vengeance before he could cause anymore serious damage. After accepting that Casseth will live the rest of her days as a cripple due to the damage she sustained when her centurion power armor was destroyed, Floyd dedicated his life into protecting her and discarding the thought of vengeance. Celia Floyd met Celia in Anvil when the latter offered the former a job as a porter in the Fighters Guild in Chorrol. The Master Squire also took Floyd in as her apprentice, teaching him everything she knew about the arts of the blade. In terms of their relationship, Floyd and Celia completely trust each other and resembles a brother-and-sister relationship with each other. This was confirmed to be true when Celia told Floyd that the latter was indeed like a brother to the squire while attempting to calm the Breton down from destroying the Temple of the One after Casseth was crippled after her battle against the Thalmor. Aia/Griever Though Floyd only knew her for a short time, he respects Aia for revealing the prophecy that would have killed Casseth and the latter's lover: Robin. Robin Floyd also respected Robin when they first met. Though they did not interact much, Floyd repsected the tribal nonetheless, regardless of heritage. Personality Floyd is a simple, friendly, and mostly innocent person due to his trauma of seeing his entire family persih during a house fire in High Rock. During the early course of the House of Troubles, he is shown to be an upbeat person wwho tried to undergo a relationship with Casseth, only to be rejected by the dunmer and beaten to half-dead by one of his superiors. His personality has undergone a drastic change as he was embedded into a heavy armor with an enchantment necessary to keep him alive. He slowly began to be more and more prone to bursts of anger, much to the chagrin of Casseth and the delight of his mysterious benefactors. Even with his newfound power of the Dark Arts, Floyd maintained much of his original personality; An simple, humble, selfless person who was willing to risk his own life to protect those he cares about. He learned how to become patient for the things he wanted in life and eventually grew to be wiser than he was before. Powers and abilities After he was immersed to the Dark Arts, Floyd became one of the most powerful mages to walk Tamriel. His mastery of the Arcane Arts; specifically Illusion and Alteration, made him an opponent to be feared and fatal to underestimate. Even as a young Breton, Floyd was extraordinarily powerful in the schools of magic. As he continued to study and carefully meditate on the concept of th Dark Arts, his power grew as he obtained power that would have taken a lifetime of study to master. Floyd was also shown to be immune to telepathy, illusion spells, and spells that deal with the mind, making him a opponent not to be trifled with. He was also a master of telekinesis, able to lift objects or beings or even bend everything around him to his will. He also utilized his telkinesis to crush the internal organs or bodies of his opponents with the Dark Arts. Despite being at the height of his power, Floyd never showed any form of arrogance and still believes that he has much to learn. Floyd was also skilled in both armed and unarmed combat thanks to his training with Celia. He was a peerless swordsman who was known to be both defensive and offensive. In unarmed combat, like Lielle, he uses a form of close-quarters combat similar to mixed martial arts and assaults opponents with deadly moves combined with his inhuman strength enforced by the Dark Arts. By dawing on his power, Floyd could bolster his natural physical abilities, giving him in-human speed and strength and allowing him to perform acrobatic feats that surpasses even the most skilled acrobatics. Roleplays * The House of Troubles * The House of Troubles II * The House of Troubles III * The House of Troubles IV * The House of Troubles V * The House of Troubles (Epilogue) * The Regulators of Skyrim II * The Regulators of Skyrim III * The Regulators of Skyrim IV * The Regulators of Skyrim V * The Regulators of Skyrim VI Trivia * Floyd bears resemblance to two Star Wars characters; Anakin Skywalker and Revan. Floyd's embedding to an heavy armor required to keep him alive for at least a year strikingly resembles Anakin Skywalker's transformation to the infamous figure; Darth Vader. The Breton's powers also resembled that of Revan's abilities and skills. Credits to mods used *The Eyes of Beauty by LogRaam Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Breton Category:Warriors